Photograph to Remember
by bluaria
Summary: Lucario the aura guardian and human hater is captured! He hates his new life and manages his new fans while Gardevoir the pokemon queen feels trapped by her trainer, Lorenna. Both troubled souls meet with surprising results. One-shot. For AuraGemi.


_Hey there! Glace is here with another one-shot but this is for a reason. This one-shot is written for my friend and confidant, AuraGemi, on fanfiction for acing her test! It was supposed to be written as a gift but whatever! =) I hope you like this Gema 'cause it's your favorite pairing! =) _

_- Glace_

* * *

><p><em>He was untamable,<em> a free spirit, a pokemon who was not to be caught by pathetic human beings who could not wield aura. He was more powerful than most others; only succumbing to the gods and goddesses which, blessed him with his gifts - the legendary pokemon. His blue fur was soft and furry, yet as hard and thick as steel. He could break almost any material in the world with his spike-studded fists. He was a legendary in his own right; uncommon and strong.

Yet as he stood on the cliff's face, watching the lazy white-tipped waves crash onto the hard, chipped brown rock the usual calm was replaced by unease. The feeling rippled through his veins in strong waves; warning him, whispering an omen of caution in his ears... _no_. He was the aura guardian - a mere human could never defeat him!

A sudden snarl ripped from his lips as he paced, his sharp, intelligent brown irises glaring at the peaceful view in front of him. His black spiked fists shot out a blue sphere - an aura sphere. The aura sphere crashed into a pidgey-shaped rock, evenloping the statue in a cloud of dark gray dust. The cloud faded away, revealing a small pile of debris. He bared his teeth in a fanged smile, raising a upturned palm to the world.

"I am the aura guardian; the strong one. Hear my cry and cower, lesser pokemon! Slaves to humans I shall hunt you down for your treachery!" his howl echoed through the whole area - strong, haughty and proud.

His eyes glowed with renewed pride and energy. Soundlessly, he leaped off the rock and landed effortlessly. The aura guardian sauntered forward, ignoring the onimous whisper in his ears. "Hmph. Human slaves would never defeat _me_." He smirked, his hand curling into a fist.

Suddenly, he sensed another aura behind him. _No, _he thought, alarmed. _Not one but two!_

He channeled his energy into the curled fist, thus making it glow white. He swung the glowing fist around, turning nimbly as he did so. The focus punch broke a chunk of rock which, was hurled at him. "You are pathetic," he stated emotionlessly.

His irises took in a graveler who wore a simple star band on his left leg. Standing behind him was a brown-haired human dressed in a pair of shorts and a button-down t-shirt with red fingerless gloves. He zeroed in on the pokeball which, the human clutched his in gloved left hand and understood.

"A battle?" he asked the graveler. "You are truly pathetic, graveler. Prepare to suffer, _human slave._"

The graveler glared at him. "My name is Graveler, you fool. Micky and I will crush you." The rock-type stomped the ground wildly, the ground shaking as he did so.

He assessed the attack, knowing an earthquake would do considerable damage. With a decided nod, he leaped into the air - a small ice-blue orb forming in his hands. He fired it - the orb smashing into the graveler's head. "Weakened by an ice beam? You are no more than a fledgling!"

Graveler stared at him meancingly. "Beware, that was simply a lucky hit." His hands threw chunks of rock at him. "You, lucario, shall suffer at my hands and bow at my feet!"

Lucario was enraged by those words. Angry seized him as he nimbly dodged the rocks; using them to reach the human slave. "You are a lesser. I am aura guardian; I am the closest pokemon to a legendary pokemon!" he snarled, firing an aura sphere at Graveler.

The sphere hit but the bruised rock type stood defiantly. "You make me laugh," he said. He yawned for a moment, then opened his mouth.

Lucario laughed. "You look like a magikarp, fool." His eyes widened as a torrent of blistering hot flames was unleashed from his mouth. "Flamethrower?"

The flames engulfed him and pain soared through him. Angrily, he broke through the fire, grinding his fists together. "You shall pay, lesser." His eyes focused on the graveler, but his ears pricked as the human hesitated. Lucario glared at the graveler once more, both his fists turning red. A faint swirl of energy was emitted from the attack - dangerous, harmful energy.

"Graveler, he's too strong!" the human yelled. He took out a black-and-yellow sphere - was that a pokeball? - and tossed it at him. Before Lucario could react, the sphere had swallowed him into a pit of darkness.

"Help me celebi! Mew! Lugia!" he screamed, his fists pummeling the pokeball. The lull of sleep drew closer, urging his lids to close and his mind to fall into the sweet, sweet blackness of slumber. No! He had to fight it! No... no... his eyelids closed and slowly, gently, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She was elegant, graceful, almost goddess-like. Her skirt swayed as she walked with a regal, queen-like air. Her smile was soft and sweet, as warm and comforting as an embrace of a loved one. She was friend of pokemon and humans alike; the partner of Lorenna, contest queen and she was the former forest elderess.<p>

As she sang a soft, sweet lullaby to the baby happiny who rested in her lap, she glanced at her friend, Lorenna. With her elegant copper curls and sea blue irises she almost as beautiful and queen-like as her. She glanced at the happiny in her arms who had been lulled to sleep by the music. Gently, she placed the fledgling in a small cot and pulled the blanket over her small body.

"Finally."

Gardevoir glanced at Lorenna. The contest queen sported a scowl and her eyes flickered with discontent. "You took a long time, Gardevoir. We must move on by dawn; I have a contest I must attend near Solaceon. Interesting isn't it - such a small town hosting a large contest." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Thank you for putting Kiki to rest. She's a beartic at nighttime."

Gardevoir nodded. _I know. Don't worry. _She communicated with Lorenna telepathically. She turned gracefully; making her way towards the bed which, the Nurse Joy had given to her. The pokemon queen wore a frown as she prodded the bed with a delicate hand; a queen needed comfort.

"Don't worry. We'll be out of this dump by tomorrow. Two queens cannot stay in such a place - what would the people say?" Lorenna sighed. She picked up a pink hairbrush and dragged it through her naturally curled hair.

Gardevoir nodded in agreement. Her skirt swayed as she turned from her bed and slipped towards the door. _I need to think, Lorenna. I'll be back soon._

"Very well. Come back soon." She placed the brush down on the nightstand.

Gardevoir slipped outside, the fresh night air stirring her thoughts. Lorenna was getting lonely. She sighed costantly and it worried her. The solution occured to her almost as quickly as the problem; _every queen needs a king. _The answer was simple yet complicated. She shuddered at the thought of having a mate - no, a king. The pokemon had to be as worthy as her.

With a sigh, she knelt by the tree and fell into a tormented sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucario hated his life. He cursed all the gods and goddesses he knew. Why had they made him into the one thing which he detested - <em>a pokemon to a human. <em>The thought of being one made him shudder. He had sworn to bring human slaves to where they belonged - in the underland and now he was one! Did that mean he had to kill himself? The thought actually appealed to him.

With a sigh, he punched the ultraball which held him. It opened instantly, bringing him to the outside world. He roared, glad to be free of his prison.

"Oh my Mew!"

He turned around at the sound of another voice. It then occured to him that he was now with a - why did Arecus hate him - a _human_. "You're the lucario I managed to catch by luck!" he grinned nervously. "My name is Kyle! Would you like a nickname?"

_No! _he screamed, touching Kyle's aura with his. The boy leaped back, afraid. "Okay, okay. Don't hurt me, please!" he pleaded, cowering under Lucario's fierce gaze.

Lucario sighed. This boy was only a youngling - nothing more, nothing less. He nodded comfortingly, hoping to calm the human down. If he had to bear with a human, it might as well be calm.

"O-okay, then. I'll let you meet the rest of my friends!" he quickly threw three more pokeballs in the air.

The same graveler formed from the first beam of red light. He snarled at Lucario and turned his back on him; obviously terrified of him. A golbat and sudowoodo appeared as well, both wearing friendly but slightly afraid expressions. They bowed to him, surprising Lucario.

"Master Lucario!" the sudowoodo squeaked. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person! My momma always told me about you - lucario was as tough as mountains and as swift as shooting stars. I'm a fan! Can I have an autograph?"

"Oh, please give me one to!" the golbat added, trembling in excitement.

Lucario blinked. He never knew he had fans! "Of course," he growled, touching each of the pokemon. A blue handprint glowed on them, burned into their skin painlessly. The two pokemon turned to look at each other. They then squealed, leaping around and clutching each other. "Lucario gave me an autograph, Graveler!" They screamed.

The aura guardian flinched at the noise. He turned to Graveler. "Where is Kyle going to?" he asked.

The rock-type stiffened and flashed him a glare. "Kyle is going towards Solaceon Town. He's a fan of Lorenna, contest queen. A girl the same age as him but twice as sucessful."

Lucario nodded. "Thank you," he said. He began walking as Kyle recalled the rest of his pokemon. Flashing a nervous glance at Lucario, he spoke. "Lets go, then!" he cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Lucario sweat-dropped. He kept his pace with the young human, watching his antics intently. Unaware of his intent stare, Kyle skipped girlishly towards the chunk of buildings in the distance. He sweat-dropped once more at his girlish trainer, then wondered if he could make a run for it. His irises darted around - his brain already knew that he could - but something compelled him to stay. Restraining a sigh, he followed the skipping human.

As they traveled, Kyle chattered endlessly. He talked about his family, fruits, his pokemon and almost everything under the sun. Lucario felt annoyance wash through him at the energetic boy and remained stubbornly silent. He rolled his eyes as Kyle stopped and glanced at the sky. "Lucario, help me prepare camp!" he squealed, setting his bag down.

Lucario sighed. At least he would be able to sleep after this.

* * *

><p>Gardevoir glanced by as dragonite flew them to Solaceon Town. The night sky was dotted with stars and she felt relief wash through her. She was finally out of that dumpy pokemon center and determined to find Lorenna a king.<p>

She heard the determined heaving of the dragonite, Dragonite's flanks and his labored breathing. Gently, she tapped Lorenna on her shoulder. _Lorenna, Dragonite is tired. We should camp for the night or find some lodgings._

Lorenna nodded in agreement. "Dragonite, will you land for us?" she asked. The pokemon nodded, tucking his wings in and swooping down in a dive. As they landed, Dragonite huffed in relief. Lorenna gently patted him, her irises glowing in the darkness. "Thank you, friend." She recalled him and turned to Gardevoir. "Can you sense any people or a suitable camping site?"

Gardevoir paused, opening her senses to the world. _Yes. Two people are ahead of us in that hollowed clearing. Let's go over there._

Lorenna and Gardevoir walked towards the clearing, the pokemon queen prepared to fight any danger which, the legendaries bestowed on them. They entered the grassy place, two sets of eyes searching the area intently.

Suddenly, a fist crashed down on her head. Gardevoir cried out, stumbling back and firing a beam of purple energy in the direction of the assultant. "Who was that?"

"I was that."

She stared in shock as a lucario swung down into their view, landing effortlessly on his feet. His eyes glowed with anger and coldness while his muscles pulsed with power. "How dare you attack two queens?"

He smirked. "I am a king myself, fool. I am aura guardian and the closest pokemon to a legendary!" he growled. Gardevoir blinked, acknowledging the retort. She stepped forward meancingly, surveying him.

"We are only two travelers seeking shelter. Lorenna and I wish to camp with you." She explained their appearance.

The Lucario blinked. "Oh Arecus, Kyle will go into fanboy mode if he sees Lorenna!" he sighed. "Fine, I'll take you and your human to him. I warned you though." He led the two female travelers to the boy who was upright with a sudowoodo and golbat guarding him. Gardevoir sniggered at the two pokemon who stared at her coldly.

Lorenna stepped forward. "Greetings. I am a traveler seeking lodgings for the night; will you let us camp with you?" she asked.

Kyle leaped forwards. "Lorenna! Can I have an autograph?" he shrieked, clasping his hands with her's. "Please, please! I'm your greatest fan! I need to message the Lorenna Watch club and tell them of this..." he trailed off, snatching up his pokedex.

"No stop!" Lorenna screamed. "Please, I'll do anything if you don't tell the Lorenna Watch club," she pleaded.

Kyle stopped in his tracks, dropping the pokedex quickly. "Of course." He hurried over, laying down a spare sleeping bag, blanket and pillow. "Why are you camping?" he asked.

Lorenna shrugged. "Gardevoir would you like to walk with Lucario?" she asked, sending her a glance. Gardevoir nodded, snatching up Lucario's spike-studded fist and dragging him off with her. The steel-and-fighting type made no comment or struggle as they disappeared from view.

Finally, Gardevoir threw down the fist as if it would infect her. "So, tell me; do you serve Kyle?" she asked.

Lucario shook his head. "No. He used a cheap and dirty trick to catch me," he replied. "You are from a royal line are you not?" he asked.

"I am."

"I see. It appears that Golbat has respect for you. He was in awe of you and he is only in awe of me."

"Really? I wonder why... he _is _a male right?"

"Of course!" Lucario snapped. He stomped his left foot angrily. Gardevoir watched him warily, before prepping him with another question.

"Are you angry that Kyle caught you?" she asked.

He hesitated before sighing. "I am. I was always free - like Lugia or Celebi. Free, strong and I ruled and watched over my part. I met with Lugia and Mew a few times as they balanced my power. I hate to be caught and now I am. I am trapped like a feebas in a fisherman's net."

Gardevoir stared at him. She could connect with this pokemon; he was a worthy king. His trainer was also a worthy king. Maybe he and Lorenna would date each other and marry one day. Her mind wandered off into fantasies and dreams which, were as large and overrated as gyrados.

"I have a propsal to make, Gardevoir. Maybe we could become released from our trainers as we both were taken by our own wills and haven't adapted nor adjusted. We could spend time with each other in the wild - a king and a queen in their domains." He extended his palm to her.

Gardevoir blinked in surprise. "I am perfectly fine with my trainer!" her voice broke at the end.

Lucario shook his head. "I have noticed the way you act. You feel trapped because of her."

She nodded. He was sweet, the way he asked her. A king who offered to throw away his life for her - well, he would have done it anyway. He understood her unlike Honkrow and that made her smile. "I must ask Lorenna first, Lucario."

"Do it, Gardevoir."

The two pokemon turned in surprise at the sound of a different voice. Lorenna and Kyle stood together, a sad smile on each of their faces. A ralts was on Kyle's shoulder. "Ralts translated the whole conversation to us. Gardevoir, you can do it. I'll be traveling with Kyle now and he'll keep me safe." Lorenna touched her shoulder gently. "I'll miss you, though, queen."

Gardevoir hugged her former friend but her heart felt light. Gently, she pried herself away and watched as Lucario and Kyle exchanged farewells. In astonishment, she watched as the two kings hugged each other bracingly. Then, the two trainers held broken ultraballs up. The deed was done*.

Slowly, the two pokemon - hand-in-hand - left the trainers and disappeared into the wild.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Kyle and Lorenna opened the door to the office planted outside Hearthome City and slipped inside. They were dressed in fancy clothing for the upcoming contest and by the law, had to visit the Officer Jenny office outside the city before entering.

A blue-haired woman dressed in a police officers uniform was seated on a revolving chair. She faced the children, smirking at them devilishly. "Hello, there. My, my aren't you a little young to be dating?" she asked.

Lorenna and Kyle blushed. "We. Are. Not. Dating. Woman!" Lorenna screamed. Officer Jenny winced and nodded. "Whatever. Anyway, have a seat; I don't really care."

Sweat-dropping, the two seated themselves. Officer Jenny faced them and sighed. "Do you have a lucario or gardevoir? Those pokemon are extremely rare and must be shown before entry. If you do, show proof that you haven't stolen them."

Lorenna and Kyle faced each other. They then gave the Officer Jenny a photograph. The officer looked at the photograph blankly, then gasped. "What is this?" she screamed.

"Those were our pokemon. We released them." The two replied. They shared a smile.

On the photograph was a lucario and gardevoir hugging. By their knees were a small female riolu and a male ralts who were squabbling over a pecha berry.

* * *

><p>*That was such a cliche. I apologize.<p>

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it Gema! _


End file.
